Claudine
Claudine is the leader of the Resistance. She works as a doctor by day and guides the Resistance by night. As such she is responsible for recruiting Battle Mages, Wild Hunters, Mechanics and Blasters, allowing the Demon to help fight the Black Wings, instructing her savior from the Black Wings, Xenon, and in general missions the Resistance coordinates. She also gives every player the first quest for the Evolution System line. Claudine was friends with Xenon when the two were just kids, but Xenon was kidnapped by the Black Wings to be tested on. Claudine joined the Resistance when she grew older, and while breaking into Gelimer's Lab, she was captured. Xenon found Claudine and was confused; His memories started coming back to him, and he set Claudine free. She plays a very important part of Black Heaven, leading the Resistance part of the Alliance, and as such, she and Cygnus' faction tend to argue frequently. For example, while Cygnus tries to encourage that mercy be shown towards Orchid, Claudine favors harsher punishment. The biggest threat of a rift in trust comes when Francis escapes, Claudine later believing he warned the Black Wings and thus contributed to Belle, Brighton, and Checky's apparent deaths. (And blames the player for it.) Apparently, she is a Thief job instructor, as revealed in dialogue with Elex. Although there is no official job in the Resistance that plays in with Thief. (She eventually does use a Thief-like skill once during Black Heaven, using her whip as a grapple to pull a lever.) In the nightmarish future scenario envisioned in Gate to the Future, Claudine betrays the Alliance, oppressing the citizens of Twilight Perion and forcing them to build a statue of the Black Mage, in effect becoming what she once hated. She leads her Resistance army at the front lines in Moonbridge, putting her trust in Cygnus' command. When Cygnus shows signs of uncertainty and starts to waver, Claudine takes it upon herself to snap her back into it. She later appears in Limina's storyline. After the Black Sun has exploded, an event which creates the Luminous Giant, she is seen fighting a losing battle against hordes of monsters, and dozens of soldiers from her side are disintegrating from the Giant's attacks. She becomes mad because she believes that Cygnus is sacrificing everyone else, while Cygnus herself is on the sidelines. She goes to confront the Empress directly, and deserves answers, but retreats upon noticing that Cygnus is injured, indicating that she is participating in battle as well. Edelstein |location=Edelstein |notes= }} Secret Plaza |location=Secret Plaza |notes= }} Xenon's Past Mirror World Edelstein Twilight Perion |location=Twilight Perion |notes= }} Trivia * In KMS, JMS and CMS, she's called Sigmund. However, this name is a male German name, and it was changed in GMS into Claudine. This name fits well the character, as it's French, with the Resistance itself being a reference to the real life French Resistance who fought against the Nazis in World War II. Gallery NPCArtwork Claudine (1).png|NPC Artwork of Claudine NPCArtwork Claudine (2).png|NPC Artwork of Claudine NPCArtwork Claudine (3).png|NPC Artwork of Claudine NPCArtwork Claudine (4).png|NPC Artwork of Claudine NPCArtwork Claudine (5).png|NPC Artwork of Claudine NPCArtwork Claudine (6).png|NPC Artwork of Claudine NPCArtwork Claudine (7).png|NPC Artwork of Claudine Category:Edelstein NPCs Category:Mirror World Edelstein NPCs Category:Twilight Perion NPCs